Perotta And Sully Do the Right Thing
by puckishprosecutor
Summary: Perotta and Sully originally want B&B but when they realize it won't happen decide to help them. Note I changed the genre to Romance because people missed it if they filtered for just romance.


I don't like either of them but I am going to use them in the good for one story.

Those that hate them may even like them by the end and those that either are indifferent or like them will be happy someone made them not evil.

Even though they start off as bad.

Sully and Perotta Do Good

By the Puckish Prosecutor

Sully returned to DC determined to get his Tempe back.

He had extended his sailing for a year and thought now was the time to come back and claim his woman.

He had figured that she would have gotten together with Booth by now but he had read a recent interview with her where she had stated she was single

So he thought he had a chance.

He had heard the news of Booth's surgery and tumor and had even sent a get well note to him.

When he arrived in DC he went to the Jeffersonian.

He was greeted politely but with the enthusiasm of people meeting the mailman by Cam, Hodgins and Angela.

Cam said, "Before you ask Dr. Brennan is at the Hoover for a meeting with Booth. She is who I assume you are here to see, not us."

After he walked out, Angela turned to Cam and said, "Oh oh. I think he's back for Bren. This could get interesting."

Cam said, "Unless it wakes her up to whom she really belongs with. I'm getting a little tired of them dancing around each other. And now Agent Perotta is making goo goo eyes at Booth."

Hodgins said, "I have as much of a chance at romance with Booth as Perotta does but she doesn't get that."

Angela said, "It's time for Bren and Booth to stop dancing around each other and start dancing together before one of us does something drastic."

Sully headed over to the Hoover building and the first person he ran into was Agent Perotta.

Perotta knew about Sully and Brennan and saw this as a golden opportunity. Maybe Brennan would get back with Sully so she could get her hands on that hot piece of FBI meat, Seeley Booth.

Every woman in the building wanted him from the few female agents to the part time receptionist. Everyone knew who his heart belonged to but if she was with someone else, Perotta figured she had the best chance since she actually occasionally worked with him.

Perotta asked, "Are you coming back to take Dr. Brennan with you around the world? IF you are I would be happy as I want Agent Booth."

Sully said. "Then we have the same objectives. I get Brennan, you get Booth. Everyone's happy."

Perotta said, "She's in Booth's office right now. Why don't we go over there and talk to them. I'm sure they will be very happy to see you."

They walked over to Booth's office and to everyone with any sense they would see the two people in front of them were in love.

The way they sat together and the way Booth casually draped his arm around the back of her chair as he leaned towards her and she leaned towards him to go over the reports they were working on.

He could have sat in his chair behind his desk but he wanted to be next to her.

Sully said, "Tempe, I'm back. Are you happy to see me?"

Brennan turned to him and said, "Oh you're back. That's nice. Are you returning to work here?"

Sully said, "I'm not sure yet. I'm going to talk to Cullen tomorrow."

He reached over to hug Brennan and she responded with a nice pleasant friendly hug.

Sully thought to himself, "That's not encouraging." As he extended his hand to Booth who shook it while looking at him like he would like to rip his floppy hair off his floppy head.

Brennan asked, "Agent Perotta, do you need Booth or myself for something? Sully it was nice to see you but Booth and I have a lot of paperwork to go over. We're between cases so we're catching up."

Sully asked, "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

Brennan said, "Okay. No problem. I'll meet you at The Italian Village at 730."

Her voice had no enthusiasm but she thought it was polite.

Perotta and Sully walked off together and Booth and Brennan returned to their task at hand.

Sully and Perotta walked into her office and formed a plan of action to get the desires of their dreams.

Sully was starting to think it was impossible for him to have Brennan or at least really have her but Perotta was one determined woman.

He actually thought she was kind of pretty. And she had a great reputation for being an excellent agent.

For her part Perotta thought despite the floppy hair, Sully was a good looking guy. And he had a boat. But her heart belonged to Booth even if he didn't want it.

At 7:30 promptly that night Sully showed up at the Italian Village. He sat down and a minute later Brennan joined him looking beautiful in a red dress.

They sat down to eat and Brennan said, "Sully what we had is over with and has been since you left. My heart belongs to Booth. Even though he doesn't feel that way about me, I don't feel it would be right to be with someone else when my heart belongs elsewhere."

Sully said, "Tempe, why don't you think Booth wants you? Have you ever seen him look at you. I was surprised to find out you weren't together by now. I kind of always felt the real reason you didn't go with me was because you really wanted to be with him."

Brennan said, "He never has said anything to me and he is very open about his feelings."

Sully said, "Maybe I can get to the bottom of this. I want you to be happy. You're a very special woman and deserve to be happy. If it can't be with me, at least I know it's somewhere with a very good friend of mine, someone who is a good guy and deserves to be happy."

They actually enjoyed the rest of the meal as good friends as he told her of his adventures. They were good people and had once had something nice but it wasn't meant to be.

In the long run it had been best for both of them that she hadn't left with him two years earlier.

Meanwhile Perotta showed up at Booth's door with a bottle of wine and take out from Wong Foos.

Booth let her in a bit reluctantly but he was lonely and out of sorts knowing Bones was out with Sully.

He had figured he had missed his chance and had lost her forever.

They sat down to eat the food and finally Perotta got to the point.

She said, "Booth now that Brennan is with Sully again, do you think there's a chance for us?"

Booth looked at her and felt no spark at all. He had more of a spark looking at a dead body.

He sighed and said, "My heart belongs to Bones. She doesn't want me but I don't think it's fair for me to be with anyone else until that is resolved."

Perotta asked, "Why are you so sure she doesn't have those feelings for you?"

Booth said, "She doesn't believe in love and has not given me any indication that she would like to be anything but friends."

Perotta said, "I am a woman and see her look at you. I think she does have feelings for you. Why don't I get to the bottom of this?"

They actually had a pleasant dinner talking about recent cases and were more comfortable together.

Perotta thought to herself, "Well I tried and it didn't work. I should have known. Even if Brennan marries Sully and has a dozen kids, at least for now I won't have his heart."

Later that night Perotta and Sully met up to discuss their mutual objective and where they had gotten with it.

They shared their stories of disappointment and admitted deep down inside they really weren't surprised. They even found themselves laughing soon and looked at each other in a different way.

They also hatched a new plan. One to help their friends and Sully promised her a tour of his boat.

They decided a little trickery was necessary. And they had tools at their disposal.

The next day Booth walked into his office and had made a decision to stay away from the Jeffersonian as much as he could. He figured Bones had spent the evening with Sully and couldn't face her that morning unless they had a case.

He never wanted people to die but he particularly hoped nobody would for a day or two in a way that necessitated their services.

He saw a note on his desk, "Agent Booth your presence is required at 7 pm in suite 2207 at the Hilton downtown. This is a secret mission. Do not ask any questions about it, do not tell anyone about it. Formal wear required. Thank you."

He was intrigued and knew he better be armed and decided to go.

Meanwhile over at the Jeffersonian Brennan arrived for work and saw the same note addressed to her. She was going to call Booth to ask about it but it said to not contact anyone.

He figured it was some sort of surprise party and she figured it was something for her publisher.

She spent the morning in limbo and after lunch asked Cam for half a day off. It was Friday so she'd be free for the weekend unless a case happened.

Booth spent some time at the shooting range, had lunch, did some paperwork and left work early. He had had a lot of work the last few weeks and deserved a half day off.

Brennan decided if it was going to be formal to indulge herself in a little girliness and had her hair done and bought a beautiful black sheath dress for the occasion. She really dolled herself up, having an inkling something different was going on, she wasn't exactly what.

Deep down she had a secret hope it was Booth having something in mind for her. Sully's words the night before had gotten her thinking. Maybe he did have feelings for her.

Meanwhile Booth got a fresh haircut and went home and put on his tuxedo. He had bought one on the advice of Cam who had said there might be enough functions coming up with the Jeffersonian he would need one and it would be cheaper than buying. And Hodgins had hooked him up with his people. So he looked really good in a custom made tuxedo. Hodgins had managed to get him a good discounted price since he used them so often.

What Perotta had said to him the night before gave him hope that maybe Brennan was behind the whole thing. Maybe she did have feelings for him.

Brennan was the first to arrive at the beautifully appointed suite. There was a table set up with flowers and candles in the first room and the bedroom was filled with daffodils.

Then Booth arrived and their eyes locked. He saw what was before him besides his beautiful partner and said, "Bones, you did all this? It's beautiful"

Brennan said, "I thought you did all this."

Then they heard a voice behind them say, "No Tempe and Seeley we did this."

And they turned around and saw Sully and Perotta standing in the doorway.

They walked into the room and Sully said, "Originally we had planned to hope to get together with the two of you but our separate conversations with you last night made us realize the truth. You belong with each other and we decided to help matters along."

Perotta said, "We want you to say to each other what you said to us last night. We want you two to be happy. You are wonderful people who belong together. Just be happy and we'll be happy for you. Besides, we have a date tonight!"

And they were off. Those two were permanently off but they were actually off together to who knows what and where.

Before they left Sully informed them that the room was theirs for the night.

After they were gone, Booth and Brennan just looked into each other's eyes, neither knowing where to start or wondering who would speak first.

Finally Booth grabbed her hand and led her to the couch.

He took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what you said to Sully or what happened there, Bones but what I did say to Perotta is that there was no chance for her and I because I am in love with you. I have been for the longest time but didn't say anything because I was afraid to scare you and didn't think you felt the same way about me. I'm hoping that maybe you said something to Sully and he and Perotta talked and figured this out."

She smiled at him and said, "I did. I told Sully I couldn't be with him because I love you. I've been in love with you in my head for a long time but finally I allowed my heart to feel it too. I never believed in love or marriage or all the good things until I realized I was in love with you."

He said, "I love you Bones."

She said, "I love you, Booth"

He leaned over and gently grazed her lips with their first kiss since the mistletoe. She returned the kiss with more passion and they put their arms around each other and kissed deeply. Things were getting more heated but were interrupted by a knock on the door.

It was their food and it was set on the table and they sat down to eat.

Nothing much was said between them while they ate with their mouths but their eyes spoke volumes of love and desire as they stared at each other over the candlelight and flowers.

He thought to himself _She is so beautiful. I can't believe this is happening. Why did I wait too long to say something? We could have been together for a long time and not had to wait. But this will be so worth the wait._

She thought to herself _This is so incredible. I never knew it could really be like this. Why didn't I speak up sooner. We could have had this for a long time. And after all Angela and the others have done to encourage us, who would have thought Sully and Perotta would be the two to bring us together_

_._

After they were done eating Booth walked over to the stereo and put on some soft music. He walked over to Brennan and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Brennan said, "I thought you'd never ask."

He pulled her up into his arms and they danced to several songs, lost in each other's arms.

After a little while of dancing Booth put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his and kissed her again with all the pent up passion of all the years of waiting.

She kissed him back and their tongues met and clashed.

Booth moved his mouth from her mouth and started to move to her neck and her collarbone while gliding his hands up her back.

He paused at the zipper of her dress. He wanted nothing more than to take off her dress and take her to the bed and make love to her for the first time.

She knew he had put his cell phone away for the evening so it wasn't his cell phone in his pocket, he was very happy to see her.

Booth said, "Bones I would really like to carry you to the bed and make love to you but are you ready? I don't want to rush you into something you aren't ready for yet."

She answered "We've waited more than 4 years for this, Seeley, I have been ready for this for a very long time. Make love to me tonight."

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

Once there they gently rid each other of their clothes. While they both wanted nothing more than to rip each other's clothes off and go at it, they wanted it to last.

Finally they were naked before each other and each drank in the site of the other's incredible body.

She had seen him naked in the bathtub so she had had a preview so to speak but he was truly magnificent. Muscles where they were meant to be but not overly muscled, just perfect. And the man belonged in Playgirl. She had seen him flaccid and that had been impressive but he was nicely built and gifted in that area as well.

He drank her in as well. Her body showed her own workout regimen had been done to its greatest reward. She was truly beautiful from head to toe even more than in his many fantasies about what she looked like naked.

He was first to speak, "You are so beautiful, Bones. More than I ever even imagined and I have a pretty good imagination."

She said, "You're pretty magnificent yourself. You could have a second career as a playgirl model or porn star."

He said. "It's only for you, only and forever for you."

He gathered her into his arms on the bed and started kissing her and she responded with equal passion and then he started moving his mouth downward trailing kisses along her neck and then her collarbone down to her breasts where he took one nipple into his mouth and laved it with his tongue as she arched her back and cried out.

He felt it was unfair to only let one of her breasts get all the attention so he moved his mouth to her other breast before it staged a formal protest and took the nipple into his mouth to lave it with his tongue as she arched her back and cried out.

He moved his hand between her legs almost cuming when he felt how hot and wet she already was for him. He wanted to last but it wouldn't be easy.

She started to reach for him but he stopped her and said, "It's your turn first to be loved. I can wait."

He trailed his mouth down to her core and explored her with his tongue as she thrashed beneath him clutching onto the sheets. When he reached her clit and touched it with his tongue she cried out as she was hit with her first orgasm.

Giving her a chance to come down off of it he leaned back and watched her face. She was so beautiful in the throes of passion and he loved that he had done that to her.

Finally she said, "Your turn now" as she started at his beck with her kisses and trailed down slowly over his chest, licking his nipples and exploring his chest feeling his well defined muscles beneath her tongue until she reached her goal and took him into her mouth gently moving her tongue up and down as he groaned. She could feel him pulse in her mouth and a drop of pre cum escape.

He said, "As much as I am enjoying this, Bones, I want to be inside of you before it's too late."

She said, "I want that too. I thought you'd never ask"

She lay back down and he moved on top of her and took a deep breath and if they lived a thousand more years and made love a million more times neither would forget that first time their bodies met in that most intimate way and how incredible it had felt.

After a moment he started moving inside of her after giving her body a chance to adjust to his size.

They moved together in the most ancient ritual known to man, one that had been done billions and billions of times all over the world but was special just for them and while they would be together many more times and many years nothing would be like the first time.

They came together in a mutual earth shattering orgasm that had them both crying out in pleasure.

And then it was all over and he was pulling out of her and he lay back down next to her and gathered her into his arms.

Neither spoke at first they were just basking in the afterglow.

Finally she said, "If I had known it would be like this would have grabbed you the first night we met."

He laughed and said, "Me too but maybe it wouldn't have been this incredible if we had given into it sooner. We love each other and want to be together, that made it all the more special."

She said, "And we did break the laws of physics and I know the difference now between crappy sex and making love. You have shown me."

He kissed her and said, "Let me show you again."

They made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they took a shower and wound up making love one more time before finishing the shower and changing back into the formalwear they had worn the night before.

They of course hadn't bought a change of clothes because they hadn't expected to stay the night.

When they arrived back at her apartment they found Angela and Hodgins waiting for them.

Angela and Hodgins took one look at them and the joy and love on their faces and knew what had happened.

Hodgins laughed and said, "Guys we actually came over to let you know we are back together. Booth if you check your voicemail you'll find a message to meet us here. Cam will be here any minute here. We're going to go celebrate. But I see you two have news as well,"

Angela squealed and hugged Brennan and they both said, "Congratulations" to each other at the same time.

Booth and Hodgins shook hands and congratulated each other at the same time.

Cam walked up and saw the happy scene before her and congratulated them all. She then introduced a man with her as Derrek Dempster, her new boyfriend who she was getting serious with.

Booth said, "I will have to stick this out in this tux but can we give Bones a chance to change and we'll be right out?"

Brennan said, "Actually remember you were here a few weeks ago and left a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt you were wearing here because it got dirty and you had a change of clothes in the SUV. I washed them and you can wear them. I was going to give them back to you but forgot it."

They went into her apartment and changed and joined the others and headed over to the Royal Diner.

There they found Perotta and Sully together eating obviously enjoyig each other.

Booth and Brennan walked over to thank them and were glad to see them together. They weren't evil, they had just wanted to be with them and they hoped they would be happy.

It was a fun day for all full of promises for the future.

Within a year all 4 couples were married in beautiful weddings of different styles and levels of splash.

And within another 2 years all 4 couples had babies.

And they all lived happily ever after even Perotta and Sully.


End file.
